yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
65/6
Arapça harfli ayet metni *أَسْكِنُوهُنَّ مِنْ حَيْثُ سَكَنْتُمْ مِنْ وُجْدِكُمْ وَلَا تُضَارُّوهُنَّ لِتُضَيِّقُوا عَلَيْهِنَّ ۚ وَإِنْ كُنَّ أُولَاتِ حَمْلٍ فَأَنْفِقُوا عَلَيْهِنَّ حَتَّىٰ يَضَعْنَ حَمْلَهُنَّ ۚ فَإِنْ أَرْضَعْنَ لَكُمْ فَآتُوهُنَّ أُجُورَهُنَّ ۖ وَأْتَمِرُوا بَيْنَكُمْ بِمَعْرُوفٍ ۖ وَإِنْ تَعَاسَرْتُمْ فَسَتُرْضِعُ لَهُ أُخْرَىٰ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Eskinûhunne min hayśu sekentum min vucdikum velâ tudârrûhunne litudayyikû ‘aleyhin(ne)© ve-in kunne ulâti hamlin fe-enfikû ‘aleyhinne hattâ yeda’ne hamlehun(ne)© fe-in arda’ne lekum feâtûhunne ucûrahun(ne)(s) ve/temirû beynekum bima’rûf(in)(s) ve-in te’âsertum feseturdi’u lehu uḣrâ Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * eskinû- hunne : onları (kadınları) iskân edin, oturtun * min haysu : yerden * sekentum : siz iskân oldunuz, siz ikâmet ettiniz, mesken edindiniz * min vucdi-kum : gücünüzün yettiğinden (yettiği kadar) * ve lâ tudârrû-hunne : ve onlara zarar vermeyin * li tudayyikû : sıkıntıya düşürmek için * aleyhinne : onlara, onları * ve in : ve eğer * kunne : onlar (kadınlar) oldu * ulâti : işte onlar, onlar * hamlin : yüklü, hamile * fe : o taktirde, o zaman * enfikû : infâk edin, nafaka verin * aleyhinne : onlara * hattâ : oluncaya kadar * yada'ne : koyar, bırakır, doğurur * hamle- hunne : yükleri, bebekleri * fe in : bundan sonra eğer * erda'ne : emzirirlerse * lekum : sizin için * fe âtû-hunne : o taktirde, o zaman onlara verin * ucûre-hunne : onların ücretleri * ve i'temirû : ve görüşün * beyne-kum : kendi aranızda * bi ma'rûfin : marufla, güzellikle, örf ve adete uygun olarak * ve in teâsertum : eğer bir güçlüğünüz olursa, zorlanırsanız * fe : o taktirde, o zaman * se-turdıu : emzirteceksin(iz) * lehu : onu * uhrâ : bir diğeri, bir başkası Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Onları, gücünüz yeterse oturduğunuz yerin bir kısmında oturtun ve onları sıkıştırarak zararlandırmayın ve gebeyseler doğuruncaya dek doyurun onları ve çocuklarınızı emziriyorlarsa da artık ücretlerini verin ve karıkoca; güzelce danışıp görüşerek yapın bu işleri ve bir güçlük çıkarsa çocuğu başka bir kadın emzirir artık. Ali Bulaç Meali *(Boşadığınız) Kadınları, gücünüz oranında oturmakta olduğunuz yerin bir yanında oturtun, onlara 'darlık ve sıkıntıya düşürmek amacıyla' zarar vermeyin. Eğer onlar hamile iseler, yüklerini bırakıncaya (doğumlarını yapıncaya) kadar onlara nafaka verin. Şayet sizler için (çocuğu) emzirirlerse, onlara ücretlerini ödeyin. (Durum ve ilişkilerinizi) Kendi aranızda maruf (güzellikle ve İslam'a uygun bir tarz) üzere görüşüp-konuşun. Eğer güçlük içine girerseniz, bu durumda (çocuğu) onun (babası) için bir başkası emzirebilir. Ahmet Varol Meali *O kadınları 3 gücünüz ölçüsünde oturduğunuz yerin bir bölümünde oturtun ve onları sıkıntıya sokmak için kendilerine zarar vermeğe kalkmayın. Eğer hamile iseler yüklerini bırakıncaya kadar onlara nafaka verin. Sizin için (çocuklarınızı) emzirirlerse ücretlerini verin. Aranızda güzellikle danışın. Eğer güçlük içine düşerseniz o zaman (çocuğu) onun (babanın) hesabına bir başka kadın emzirir. * *'DİPNOT' :3.Yani boşadığınız ancak henüz iddetleri dolmamış kadınları. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Boşadığınız, fakat iddeti dolmamış kadınları gücünüz nispetinde, kendi oturduğunuz yerde oturtun. Onları sıkıntıya sokmak için zarar vermeye kalkışmayın. Eğer hamile iseler, doğurmalarına kadar nafakalarını verin. Çocuğu sizin için emzirirlerse, onlara ücretlerini ödeyin; aranızda uygun bir şekilde anlaşın; eğer güçlükle karşılaşırsanız çocuğu başka bir kadın emzirebilir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Onları (iddetleri süresince) gücünüz nispetinde, oturduğunuz yerin bir bölümünde oturtun. Onları sıkıntıya sokmak için kendilerine zarar vermeye kalkışmayın. Eğer hamile iseler, doğum yapıncaya kadar nafakalarını verin. Sizin için (çocuğu) emzirirlerse (emzirme) ücretlerini de verin ve aranızda uygun bir şekilde anlaşın. Eğer anlaşamazsanız, çocuğu baba hesabına başka bir kadın emzirecektir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Onları gücünüz ölçüsünde oturduğunuz yerin bir bölümünde oturtun, onları sıkıştırıp (gitmelerini sağlamak için) kendilerine zarar vermeye kalkışmayın. Eğer hamile iseler, doğum yapıncaya kadar nafakalarını verin. Sizin için çocuğu emzirirlerse onlara ücretlerini verin, aranızda uygun bir şekilde anlaşın. Eğer anlaşamazsanız çocuğu, başka bir kadın emzirecektir. Edip Yüksel Meali *O kadınları, gücünüz oranında, oturduğunuz yerde oturtun. Ayrılmaya zorlamak için onları rahatsız etmeyin. Gebe iseler, yüklerini bırakıncaya kadar onların geçimlerini sağlayın. Sizin için emzirirlerse ücretlerini ödeyin. Aranızda güzel bir ilişki kurun. Güçlükle karşılaşırsanız, onu başka bir kadın emzirecektir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *O kadınları, gücünüz ölçüsünde oturduğunuz yerin bir bölümünde oturtun ve onları sıkıştırmak için kendilerine zarar vermeye kalkışmayın. Şayet gebe iseler, yüklerini bırakıncaya kadar onları besleyin. Sonra sizin için emzirirlerse ücretlerini verin ve aranızda güzellikle konuşup danışın. Güçlük çekerseniz çocuğu, başka bir kadın emzirecektir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *O kadınları gücünüzün yettiğinden sâkin olduğunuz yerin bir kısmında iskân ediniz, ve üzerlerine tazyık yapmak için onları ızrara kalkışmayınız ve eğer yüklü iseler hamillerini vaz'ı edinciye kadar nefakalarını verin, sonra sizin hisabınıza emzirirlerse o vakit de ecirlerini verin ve aranızda iyilikle emr edin ve eğer zorlaşıyorsanız o halde baba hisabına diğer bir emzikli emzirecektir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *O (boşanan) kadınları gücünüzün yettiği kadar ikamet ettiğiniz yerin bir kısmında oturtun ve üzerlerine tazyikte bulunmanız için kendilerine zarar vermeyin ve eğer yüklü bulunmakta iseler yüklerini koyuncaya değin onlara nafakalarını verin. Eğer sizin için (çocuklarınızı) emzirirlerse onlara ücretlerini verin, ve aranızda makuf bir veçhile müşaverede bulunun ve eğer müşkilata uğrar iseniz onun için başkası emzirecektir. Muhammed Esed halde, iddetlerinin içinde bulunan kadınların, sizinle aynı yerde, aynı imkanları kullanarak geçinmelerini sağlayın; 12 ve onları rahatsız edip hayatlarını çekilmez hale getirmeyin. Eğer hamile kalırlarsa, doğumlarını yapıncaya kadar onlar için her türlü harcamayı yapın; kesinleştikten sonra çocuğunuzu emzirirlerse onlara ettikleri karşılığı verin; ve kendi aranızda geleceğini uygun bir şekilde konuşun. Eğer ikiniz de çocuğu emzirmesi ihtimalini zor görürseniz 13 onu babasının adına 14 başka bir kadın emzirsin. --------------- *'DİPNOT 12' : Lafzen, “oturduğunuz yerde onları oturtun” -yani, “onları kendi hayat standardınızla aynı düzeyde yaşatarak”. *'DİPNOT 13' :Kadının sağlık nedenlerinden dolayı ya da yeniden evlenmek istemesinden ötürü. *'DİPNOT 14':Yani, babanın hesabına: bkz. 2/233 ve ilgili notlar 219 ve 220. Suat Yıldırım *Boşadığınız eşlerinizi, imkânlarınız nisbetinde oturduğunuz meskenlerin bir bölümünde iddetlerini tamamlayıncaya kadar oturtun! Onlar üzerinde çıkıp gitmelerini sağlamak için bir baskı kurmak niyetiyle onlara zarar vermeye kalkışmayın.Eğer onlar hamile iseler, çocuklarını doğuruncaya kadar nafakalarını verin. Sonra boşadığınız eşlerle ilginiz kesilince sizin hesabınıza çocuklarınızı emzirirlerse, ücretlerini verin.Aranızda ücret işini meşrû çerçevede, örfe uygun olarak güzellikle görüşüp sonuçlandırın! Eğer annesinin çocuğu emzirmemesi sebebiyle sıkıntıya düşerseniz, bu takdirde baba, ücret vererek bir başka emziren kadın bulacaktır. 2/233 Süleyman Ateş Meali *(Boşadığınız) O kadınları, gücünüz ölçüsünde oturduğunuz yerin bir bölümünde oturtun ve onları sıkıştır(ıp evden çıkmağa zorla)mak için kendilerine zarar vermeğe kalkışmayın. Şayet gebe iseler, yüklerini bırakıncaya kadar onların geçimini sağlayın. Sonra sizin için (çocuğunuzu) emzirirlerse onlara ücretlerini verin ve aranızda güzellikle konuşup anlaşın. Eğer (anlaşmakta) güçlük çekerseniz (o zaman) çocuğu, başka bir kadın emzirecektir. Şaban Piriş Meali *Boşadığınız kadınları, gücünüz ölçüsünde oturduğunuz yerde oturtun. Onları sıkıntıya düşürmek için zarar vermeye kalkışmayın. Eğer hamile iseler doğuruncaya kadar nafakalarını verin. Eğer sizin için emzirirlerse, onlara ücretlerini verin. Aranızda uygun bir şekilde anlaşın. Eğer bir güçlükle karşılaşırsanız, çocuğu bir başkası emzirir. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Boşadığınız hanımları, gücünüz ölçüsünde, evinizin bir bölümünde oturtun. Sıkıştırıp da çıkmaya zorlamak için onlara zarar vermeyin. Hamile iseler, doğum yapıncaya kadar nafakalarını verin. Eğer sizin için çocuğu emzirirlerse ücretlerini verin. Aranızda güzellikle anlaşın. Bu size zor gelecek olursa, çocuğu başka biri emzirsin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *O kadınları, imkânlarınız ölçüsünde, barındığınız yerin bir kısmında barındırın. Onları baskı altında tutmak için onlara zarar verme yönüne gitmeyin. Eğen hamile iseler yüklerini bırakıncaya kadar onlara nafaka verin. Eğer sizin için çocuk emziriyorlarsa, ücretlerini de verin. Aranızda örfe uygun biçimde konuşup tartışın. Eğer anlaşmakta zorluk çekerseniz o zaman, doğmuş olan çocuğu baba hesabına başka bir kadın emzirecektir. Yusuf Ali (English) *Let the women live (in ´iddat) in the same style as ye live, according to your means: Annoy them not, so as to restrict them.(5516) And if they carry (life in their wombs), then(5517) spend (your substance) on them until they deliver their burden: and if they suckle your (offspring), give them their recompense: and take mutual counsel together, according to what is just and reasonable. And if ye find yourselves(5518) in difficulties, let another woman suckle (the child) on the (father´s) behalf.(5519) * ---------- *)5516 Cf. n. 5507 above. A selfish man, because he has divorced his wife, may, in the probationary period before the divorce becomes absolute, treat her with contumely, and while giving her residence and maintenance, may so restrict it as to make her life miserable. This is forbidden. She must be provided on the same scale as he is, according to his status in life. There is still hope of reconciliation, and if not, yet the parting must be honourable. *)5517 If there is a pregnancy, a sacred third life comes on the scene, for which there is added responsibility (perhaps added hope for reconciliation) for both parents. In any case no separation is possible until after the child is born. Even after birth, if no reconciliation between parents is possible, yet for the nursing of the child and for its welfare the care of the mother remains the duty of the father, and mere must be mutual counsel between him and the mother in all truth and sincerity. *(5518 If ye find yourselves in difficulties: e.g., if the mother's milk fails, or if her health fails, or if any circumstance arises which bars the natural course of the mother nursing her own child. There may be psychological difficulties also. *)5519 That is, the father must stand all expenses, without cutting down the reasonable allowance to which the mother is en tided. M. Pickthall (English) *Lodge them where ye dwell, according to your wealth, and harass them not so as to straiten life for them. And if they are with child, then spend for them till they bring forth their burden. Then, if they give suck for you, give them their due payment and consult together in kindness; but if ye make difficulties for one another, then let some other woman give suck for him (the father of the child). TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *6. onları: yani boşanıp da iddet içinde bulunan kadınları, boşamadan önce olduğu gibi gücünüzün yettiğinden, kendi oturduğunuz yerin bir kısmında oturtun. *Vücd, insanın gücü, gücünün yetebildiği varlığı demektir. Buna göre kadının kocasına gücünün yetemeyeceği bir ev teklif etmeğe de hakkı yoktur. Sonra belli ki bu emirler, sağ kalanlaradır. Binaenaleyh kocası vefat eden kadının iddetinde ikamet yeri ve nafaka talebinde bulunmaya hakkı yoktur. O varisler arasında bulunduğu için tereke (ölen kimsenin bıraktığı şey)den hissesi ne ise onu alır. Bu konuda bilgi için "İçinizden ölüp geriye eşler bırakanlar eşlerinin, (evlerinden) çıkarılmaksızın bir yıla kadar geçimlerinin sağlanmasını vasiyyet etsinler..." (Bakara, 2/240) âyetinin tefsirine bkz.) Bununla beraber üzerlerinde tazyik yapmak, bezdirmek için onlara zarar vermeye kalkışmayın ve eğer o iddet bekleyen boşanmış kadınlar gebe iseler ki o gebelik gerek boşama esnasında veya daha önce bilinmiş olsun ve gerek iddet içinde anlaşılsın, kadının bunu gizlemeyip haber vermesi gerekmektedir. *Zira "Eğer Allah'a ve ahiret gününe inanıyorlarsa, Allah'ın kendi rahimlerinde yarattığını gizlemeleri kendilerine helal olmaz..." (Bakara, 2/228) âyeti de bunu ifade etmektedir. İşte böyle hayzın kesilmesi ve gebelik gibi kendine ait hususlarda kadının sözü tasdik edilmelidir. O halde onlar ta yüklerini bırakıncaya kadar kendilerine, infak ediniz nafakalarını veriniz. İddetin asıl gayesi, gebe olup olmadığını ortaya çıkaracak bir zaman bekletmek olduğu için, gebe olduğu anlaşılınca artık onu üç hayız bekletmeye gerek kalmayacağı gibi, üç ay ile de yetinilmeyip az veya çok miktarda, ta yükünü bırakıncaya kadar infak etmek gerekir. Boşama tarihinden itibaren gebelik müddetinin en azı altı ay, en çoğu ise Hanefilere göre iki sene, Şâfiîlere göre dört senedir. Buradaki "eğer onlar galebe iseler" şartı, mutlak harcama emrinin sebebi değil, "yüklerini bırakıncaya kadar" gayesiyle şartlı infakın sebebidir. Onun için bu şartın zıt mânâsı, gebe olmayan boşanmış kadınlara iddetlerinde, ikamet için ev lazım ise de nafaka gerekmezmiş gibi bir anlam ifade etmez. Bilakis uzun olabilecek iddetin sonuna kadar infak emrinin ibare (metin parçası) ile müdafaası, iddetleri daha kısa olan kadınlara bekleme sebebindeki iştirakten dolayı, infakın vacib olduğunu delalet yoluyla anlatır. "Onları çıkarmayın, oturtun" buyurulması da, bu hususun yine işaret yoluyla alâmetidir. Çünkü evden çıkarmayı yasaklamak, oturtmanın gereklerinden birinin de infak olduğunu kolayca anlatmaktadır. Böyle iken burada gebelik şartının açıklanması, şu nükteleri ifade eder. *Birincisi, iddet bekletip infak etmekten asıl maksadın, gebelik olduğunu göstermektir. *İkincisi, Uzama ihtimali bulunan gebeler hakkında şüpheyi ortadan kaldırmaktır. *Üçüncüsü, boşama olmasa bile gebe olanlara özel bir itina ile bakılmasına işaret etmektedir. *Dördüncüsü, de şu meseleyi ayrıntılarıyla anlatmak içindir: Doğurduktan sonra çocuğu şayet sizin için yani siz babaların hesabına emzirirlerse o vakit onlara emzirme ücretlerini verin. Buna göre çocuk dünyaya gelince ona baktırmak, infak etmek vazifesi esas itibariyle babalara aittir. Murdıayı, yani emzirecek süt anayı baba tutacak, masrafını baba verecektir. Ananın da hıdane, yani çocuğu kendi kucağında bulundurup ona fiilen bakma hakkı vardır. Çocuğun hakkı da evvela ana sütünü emmektir. *Onun için boşanmış olan ana, çocuğa bakma hakkını kullanıp da babanın hesabına olarak ücretle o çocuğu emzirecek olursa, babanın o çocuğu ondan almayıp süt emzirme ve bakım ücretini vermesi gerekir. Yok eğer babası hesabına değil de ana kendi hesabına emzirecek olursa o zaman babanın çocuğun anasına ücret vermesi gerekmez. Yalnız baba, emzirme ücretinin dışında giyim ve diğer masraflarını verir ve bütün bunların aralarında kararlaştırılması lazım gelir. Onun için buyuruluyor ki Ve iyilikle, yani iki tarafın durumuna uygun ve çocuğun menfaatını gözeterek güzel bir şekilde, ne baba tarafından cimrilik, ne ana tarafından zorluk gösterilmeksizin, aranızda müşavere edin, gereken ücreti ve çocuğun nafakasını kararlaştırın, boşanıp ayrıldık diye küsüp birbirinize zorluk çıkarmayın ve eğer birbirinize zorluk çıkaracak olursanız baba cimrilik edip gerekeni vermez veya ana fazlasını ister, emzirmeye nazlanır veya emzirmek istemezse o zaman onu babanın hesabına diğer bir emzikçi kadın emzirecektir. Emzikli bir kadın tutulacaktır. Baba diğer bir süt anası bulup emzirtecek ve ona gereken ücreti vermeye mecbur olacaktır. Bu takdirde ise ana çocuğuna analık etmemiş, şefkat duygusu beslememiş, Allah'ın kendisine vermiş olduğu sütü yavrusundan esirgeyip fazla para ile satmak alçaklığına düşmüş olacağı gibi, çocuğunu anasından esirgeyen ve gücünün yetebileceği ücreti vermeyip zorluk çıkarmış olan baba da, evladını hem yabancı ellere düşürmeye sebebiyyet vermiş hem de yine ücret ve nafaka vermeye, belki anasına vermek istemediğinden fazla vermeye mahkum olacaktır. Ancak çocuk anasından başka kadının memesini almadığı takdirde onu emzirecek diğer bir kadın bulunanamış demek olacağından, bu durumda çocuğun ölümüne meydan vermemek için ana takdir edilecek bir ücrette emzirmeye hakim tarafından zorlanır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri O halde, iddetlerinin içinde bulunan] kadınların, sizinle aynı yerde, aynı imkanları kullanarak geçinmelerini sağlayın; 12 ve onları rahatsız edip hayatlarını çekilmez hale getirmeyin. Eğer hamile kalırlarsa, doğumlarını yapıncaya kadar onlar için her türlü harcamayı yapın; kesinleştikten sonra çocuğunuzu emzirirlerse onlara ettikleri karşılığı verin; ve kendi aranızda geleceğini uygun bir şekilde konuşun. Eğer ikiniz de çocuğu emzirmesi ihtimalini zor görürseniz 13 onu babasının adına 14 başka bir kadın emzirsin. --------------- *'DİPNOT 12' : Lafzen, “oturduğunuz yerde onları oturtun” -yani, “onları kendi hayat standardınızla aynı düzeyde yaşatarak”. *'DİPNOT 13' :Kadının sağlık nedenlerinden dolayı ya da yeniden evlenmek istemesinden ötürü. *'DİPNOT 14':Yani, babanın hesabına: bkz. 2/233 ve ilgili notlar 219 ve 220. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *6. O -boşanan- kadınları gücünüzün yettiği kadar ikamet ettiğiniz yerin bir kısmında oturtun ve üzerlerine baskıda bulunmanız için kendilerine zarar vermeyin ve eğer yüklü bulunmakta iseler yüklerini koyuncaya değin onlara nafakalarını verin, eğer sizin için -çocuklarınızı- emzirirlerse onlara ücretlerini verin, ve aranızda mâruf bir veçhile müşaverede bulunun ve eğer müşkülâta uğrar iseniz onun için başkası emzirecektir. *6. (O) Boşanan (kadınları) ey onları boşayan kocaları... (gücünüzün yettiği kadar) kendi servetinize, içtimaî mevkiinize uygun (ikâmet ettiğiniz yerin) kendi ikâmetgâhınızın (bir kısmında oturtun) iddetleri son buluncaya değin oralarda otursunlar (ve üzerlerinde baskıda bulunmanız için) o ikametgâhlarını terke mecbur etmeniz için (kendilerine zarar vermeyin.) Haklarında kötü muamelelerde bulunmayın (Ve eğer) o boşanmış kadınlar (yüklü bulunmakta iseler yüklerini koyuncaya değin) doğum yaparak iddetleri sona erinceye kadar (onlara nafakalarını verin) çünkü o iddet içinde karı-koca alâkası tamamen yok olmamıştır. Fakat kocaları ölmüş kadınlara kocalarının bıraktığı maldan nafaka verilmesi lâzım gelmez. Onlar o bırakılan maldan miras payları ne ise onu alırlar. (Eğer) O boşanmış kadınlar, iddetlerinden sonra (sizin için) çocuklarınızı (emzirirlerse onlara ücretlerini verin) çünkü: O zaman o çocuklara süt vermeğe mecbur değildirler. *Binaenaleyh emzirdikleri takdirde süt vermek ücretini onlara vermek lâzım gelir. (Ve aranızda uygun bir şekilde müşaverede bulunun) yâni: Ey babalar ve analar!. Evlâdınızın idareleri, güzelce beslenmeleri, ücretlerin hoşlukla verilmesi gibi hususlarda istişareyi, hayır gözetir muameleyi terketmeyin (Ve eğer müşkülata uğrar iseniz) birbirinizle istişare ederek süt vermek meselesini güzelce bir karara bağlayamazsanız, meselâ: Babalar, uygun bir ücret vermek istemezse veya analar, haddinden fazla bir ücret isterse (onun için) o baba hesabına çocuğu anasından (başkası emzirecektir) başka bir süt ana bulunacaktır, onun ücretini de çocuğun babası verecektir. Bir çocuğa annesi süt vermeğe icbar edilemez. Meğer ki: Çocuk, annesinden başkasının memesini emmesin veya başka süt anne bulunmasın. Bu takdirde annesi bir ücret karşılığında süt vermeğe icbar edilir. Bu hükm, boşanmış olan anneyi de nikâh altında olanı da kapsar. Es'siracül'münîr.